Pokemon Vs The Death Star
by BentleyGirl
Summary: A one-shot specially for Star Wars Day! It's the Death Star trench scene, but with the characters and a few other things replaced by Pokemon.


**Happy Star Wars Day! (or whatever you nerds call it)**

**As promised, here is my Stars Wars meets Pokémon oneshot crossover. Characters and ships have been modified into Pokémon for this screenplay adaptation.**

**DISCLAIMER: This scene has been lifted verbatim from the screenplay of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, with a few added dialogue. All rights for the film do not belong to me; they belong to LucasFilms, and Disney I suppose since they own LucasFilms now. (Tough luck, George!)**

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… though not really the same galaxy you're thinking about.

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

The Death Star, shaped like a giant Master Ball, slowly moves behind the massive yellow surface of Yavin in the foreground, as many X-wing fighters, shaped like Vibrava, flying in formation zoom toward us and out of the frame.

EXTERIOR: SPACE - ANOTHER ANGLE.

Light from a distant sun creates an eerie atmospheric glow around a huge planet, Yavin. Rebel fighters, some shaped like Vibrava, others like Metang, flying in formation settle ominously in the foreground and very slowly pull away.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER STARSHIP - COCKPIT.

Red Leader, a Sceptile, lowers his visor and adjusts his gun sights, looking to each side at his wing men.

RED LEADER: All wings report in.

INTERIOR: ANOTHER COCKPIT.

One of the Rebel fighters, a Hawlucha, checks in through his mike.

RED TEN: Red Ten standing by.

INTERIOR: BIGGS' COCKPIT.

Biggs, a Herdier, checks his fighter's controls, alert and ready for combat.

RED SEVEN: (over Biggs' headset) Oh hang on, I forgot my number. Can you come back to me?

BIGGS: Red Three standing by.

INTERIOR: PORKINS' COCKPIT.

PORKINS: Red Six standing by.

RED NINE: (over headset) Oh my turn, is it? I got fifty bucks on Red Twenty.

INTERIOR: WEDGE'S FIGHTER – COCKPIT.

Wedge, a Dewott, is ready by his controls.

WEDGE: Red Two standing by.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER – COCKPIT.

Luke, a Pikachu, waits tentatively for his turn.

RED ELEVEN: (over headset) Red Eleven standing by.

RED NINE: (over headset) There's no eleven in red!

LUKE: Red Five standing by.

RED NINE: (over headset) Five?! What kind of roulette table is this?

EXTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER

Artoo-Detoo, a mechanical Diglett, in position outside of the fighter, turns his head from side to side.

ARTOO: Diglett, dig. Diglett, dig.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

RED LEADER: Lock S-foils in attack position.

RED TEN: (over headset) By which he means open your ship's wings.

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

The group of X-wing fighters move in formation toward the Death Star, unfurling the wings and locking them in the "X" position.

INTERIOR: BIGGS' COCKPIT

RED LEADER: (over headset) We're passing through their magnetic field.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

RED LEADER: Hold tight!

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke adjusts his controls as he concentrates on the approaching Death Star. The ship gets buffeted slightly.

LUKE: This is getting a little bumpy.

RED LEADER: (over headset) Switch your deflectors on.

INTERIOR: RED TEN'S COCKPIT.

RED LEADER: (over headset) Double front!

RED TEN: Whatever the heck that means.

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

The fighters, now X-shaped darts, move in formation. The Death Star now appears to be a small moon growing rapidly in size as the Rebel fighters approach. Complex patterns on the metallic surface begin to become visible.

INTERIOR: WEDGE'S COCKPIT.

Wedge is amazed and slightly frightened at the awesome spectacle.

WEDGE: Look at the size of that thing! Biggest Poké Ball I've ever seen!

RED LEADER: (over headset) Cut the chatter, Red Two.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

RED LEADER: Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, boys!

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

As the fighters move closer to the Death Star, the awesome size of the gargantuan Imperial fortress is revealed. Half of the deadly space station is in shadow and this area sparkles with thousands of small lights running in thin lines and occasionally grouped in large clusters; somewhat like a city at night as seen from a weather satellite.

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S COCKPIT.

Gold Leader, a Krokorok, switches on his headset.

GOLD LEADER: Red Leader, this is Gold Leader.

RED LEADER: (over headset) I copy, Gold Leader.

GOLD LEADER: We're starting for the target shaft now.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

Red Leader looks around at his wingmen; the Death Star looming in from behind. Two Y-wing fighters bob back and forth in the background. He moves his computer targeting device into position.

RED LEADER: We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire.

RED ELEVEN: (over headset) What did he say?

RED TEN: (over headset) He's basically gonna fly towards those cannons and yell, "Look at me, I'm a target!"

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

Two squads of Rebel fighters peel off. The X-wings dive towards the Death Star surface. A thousand lights glow across the dark grey expanse of the huge station.

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR.

Alarm sirens scream as Pawniard soldiers scramble to large turbo-powered laser gun emplacements, shaped like Blastoises. Electronic drivers rotate the huge guns into position as crew adjust their targeting devices.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Flash Cannon blasts streak through the star-filled night. The Rebel X-wing fighters move in toward the Imperial base, as the Death Star aims its massive Blastoise guns at the Rebel forces and fires.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Princess Leia, a Lopunny, listens to the battle over the intercom. Threepio, a Golett, is at her side.

WEDGE: (over war room speaker system) Heavy fire, boss! Twenty-degrees.

RED LEADER: (over speaker) I see it. Stay low.

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

An X-wing zooms across the surface of the Death Star.

RED LEADER: (over speaker) Look at me, I'm a target!

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR.

Technical crews, Pawniards, Sneasels and Croagunks, scurry here and there loading last-minute armaments and unlocking power cables.

INTERIOR: WEDGE'S COCKPIT.

Wedge maneuvers his fighter toward the menacing Death Star.

WEDGE: Don't scratch the paintwork!

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

X-wings continue in their attack course on the Death Star.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke nosedives radically, starting his attack on the monstrous fortress. The Death Star surface streaks past the cockpit window.

LUKE: This is Red Five; I'm going in!

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

Luke's X-wing races toward the Death Star. Dragon Breath shots streak from the ship's mouth, hitting an Electrode on the dim surface and making it glow.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Terror crosses Luke's face as he realizes he won't be able to pull out in time to avoid the Self-Destruct.

LUKE: Oh, Krabbys!

BIGGS: (over headset) Luke, pull up!

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF DEATH STAR.

Just as the Electrode explodes, Luke's ship emerges from the fireball it causes, with the leading edges of his wings slightly scorched.

INTERIOR: BIGGS' COCKPIT.

BIGGS: Are you all right?

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke adjusts his controls and breathes a sigh of relief. Flak bursts outside the cockpit window.

LUKE: I got a little cooked, but I'm okay.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Rebel fighters continue to strafe the Death Star's surface with Dragon Breath shots.

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR.

Walls buckle and cave in. Troops and equipment are blown in all directions. Bisharp stormtroopers stagger out of the rubble. Standing in the middle of the chaos, a vision of calm and foreboding, is Darth Mewtwo, wearing Giovanni's armour. One of his Astro-Officers, a Dusclops, rushes up to him.

ASTRO-OFFICER: We count thirty Rebel ships, Lord Mewtwo. But they're so small they're evading our Blastoise cannons!

MEWTWO: We'll have to destroy them ship to ship. Get the crews to their fighters.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT - TRAVELING.

Red Leader flies through a heavy hail of flak.

RED LEADER: Luke, let me know when you're going in.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - TRAVELING.

The Red Leader's X-wing flies past Luke as he puts his nose down and starts his attack dive.

LUKE: I'm on my way in now…

RED LEADER: Watch yourself! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower.

RED NINE: (over headset) Huh?

RED TEN: (over headset) He's getting shot at!

LUKE: I'm on it.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Luke flings his X-wing into a twisting dive across the horizon and down onto the dim grey surface.

EXTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING TRAVELING.

A shot of Dragon Breath hurls from Luke's guns. Other shots streak toward the onrushing Death Star surface. Several Blastoise cannons erupt in flame. Flash Cannon blasts erupts from a protruding tower on the surface.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - TRAVELING.

The blurry Death Star surface races past the cockpit window as a big smile sweeps across Luke's face at the success of his run. Flak thunders on all sides of him.

LUKE: See ya, suckers!

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

The Death Star superstructure races past Luke as he maneuvers his craft through a wall of Flash Cannon fire and peels away from the surface towards the heavens.

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR.

The thunder and smoke of the big guns reverberate throughout the massive structure. Many soldiers rush about in the smoke and chaos, silhouetted by the almost continual flash of explosions.

SOLDIERS: Run away! Run away!

INTERIOR: BIGGS' COCKPIT - TRAVELING.

Biggs dives through a forest of radar domes, antennae, and gun towers as he shoots low across the Death Star surface. A dense barrage of Flash Cannon fire streaks by on all sides.

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR.

Imperial star pilots, Mightyenas and Skuntanks, dash in unison to a line of small auxiliary hatches that lead to Imperial TIE fighters, shaped like Crobats.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Princess Leia, surrounded by her generals and aides, paces nervously before a lighted computer table. On all sides technicians work in front of many lighted glass walls. Dodonna, a Shiftry, watches quietly from one corner. One of the officers, a Machop, working over a screen speaks into his headset.

CONTROL OFFICER: Testing, one, two, three. One, two, three. Hello, Rebel fighters. Just a little FYI, you got some other ships heading in your general direction, and I don't think they're the welcoming party.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT - TRAVELING.

Luke looks around to see if he can spot the approaching Imperial fighters.

LUKE: My scope's negative. I don't see anything.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S X-WING - COCKPIT - TRAVELING.

The Death Star's surface sweeps past as Red Leader searches the sky for the Imperial fighters. Flak pounds at his ship.

RED LEADER: Keep up your visual scanning. With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up.

RED TEN: (over headset) Or better yet, why don't you just look out the window?

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Silhouetted against the rim lights of the Death Star horizon, four ferocious Imperial TIE ships dive on the Rebel fighters. Two of the TIE fighters peel off and drop out of frame. Pan with the remaining two TIE ships.

INTERIOR: BIGGS' COCKPIT - TRAVELING.

Biggs panics when he discovers a TIE ship on his tail. The horizon in the background twists around as he peels off, hoping to lose the Imperial fighter.

BIGGS: Oh, Shinx!

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

RED LEADER: Biggs! You've picked one up… watch it!

BIGGS: I can't see it! Where is he?!

RED LEADER: He's right behind you! Didn't I just say that he's right behind you?

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Biggs zooms off the surface and into space, closely followed by an Imperial TIE fighter. The TIE ship fires several Air Cutter blades at Biggs, but misses.

INTERIOR: BIGGS' COCKPIT - TRAVELING.

Biggs see the TIE ship behind him and swings around, trying to avoid him.

BIGGS: He's on me tight, I can't shake him… I can't shake him.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Biggs, flying at high altitude, peels off and dives toward the Death Star surface, but he is unable to lose the TIE fighter, who sticks close to his tail.

INTERIOR: X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT - TRAVELING.

Luke is flying upside down. He rotates his ship around to normal attitude as he comes out of his dive.

LUKE: Hang on, Biggs, I'm coming in.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Biggs and the tailing TIE ship dive for the surface, now followed by a fast-gaining Luke. After Biggs dives out of sight, Luke chases the Imperial fighter.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

In the foreground, the Imperial fighter races across the Death Star's surface, closely followed by Luke in the background.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT - TRAVELING.

There is a shot from Luke's X-wing of the TIE ship exploding in a mass of flames.

LUKE: Got him!

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR.

Darth Mewtwo strides purposefully down a Death Star corridor, flanked by Imperial Bisharp stormtroopers.

MEWTWO: Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with me!

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

A concerned Princess Leia, Threepio, Dodonna, and other officers of the Rebellion stand around the huge round readout screen, listening to the ship-to-ship communication on the room's loudspeaker.

BIGGS: (over speaker) Pull in! Luke...pull in!

WEDGE: (over speaker) Watch your back, Luke!

INTERIOR LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

WEDGE: (over headset) Watch your back! Fighter's above you, coming in!

LUKE: Ah, Furret.

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

Luke's ship soars away from the Death Star's surface as he spots the tailing TIE fighter.

INTERIOR: TIE FIGHTER'S COCKPIT.

The TIE pilot takes aim at Luke's X-wing.

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

The Imperial TIE fighter pilot scores a hit on Luke's ship. Fire breaks out on the right side of the X-wing.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke looks out of his cockpit at the flames on his ship.

LUKE: I'm hit, but not bad.

EXTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER.

Smoke pours out from behind Artoo-Detoo.

LUKE'S VOICE: Artoo, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there.

Blades of Air Cutter move past the beeping little Diglett as his head turns.

ARTOO: Diglett, dig. Diglett, dig.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT.

Luke nervously works his controls.

RED LEADER: (over headset) Red Six…

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

In the war room, Leia stands frozen as she listens and worries about Luke.

RED LEADER: (over speaker) Can you see Red Five, or any other number for that matter?

RED TEN: (over speaker) There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, you better not be dead!

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT.

Luke spots the TIE fighter behind him and soars away from the Death Star surface.

LUKE: I can't shake him!

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Luke's ship soars closer to the surface of the Death Star, an Imperial TIE fighter closing in on him in hot pursuit.

INTERIOR: WEDGE'S COCKPIT.

The Death Star whips below Wedge.

WEDGE: I'm on him, Luke!

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT.

WEDGE: (over headset) Hold on!

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Wedge dives across the horizon toward Luke and the TIE fighter.

INTERIOR: WEDGE'S COCKPIT.

Wedge moves his X-wing in rapidly.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT.

Luke reacts frantically.

LUKE: Blast it! Wedge where are you?

INTERIOR: TIE FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

The fighter pilot watches Wedge's X-wing approach. Another X-wing joins him, and both unleash a volley of Dragon Breath on the Imperial fighter.

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

The TIE fighter explodes, filling the screen with white light. Luke's ship can be seen far in the distance.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT.

Luke looks about in relief.

LUKE: Thanks, Wedge.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Leia, Threepio, Dodonna and other Rebel officers are listening to the Rebel Fighter's radio transmissions over the war room intercom.

BIGGS: (over speaker) Good shooting, Wedge!

GOLD LEADER: (over speaker) Red Leader…

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

Gold Leader peels off and starts toward the long trenches at the Death Star surface pole.

GOLD LEADER: This is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Three Y-wing fighters of the Gold group, shaped like Metang in flight mode, dive out of the stars toward the Death Star surface.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Leia and the others are grouped around the screen, as technicians move about attending to their duties.

RED LEADER: (over speaker) I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Three Imperial TIE ships in precise formation dive toward the Death Star surface.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Darth Mewtwo calmly adjusts his control stick as the stars whip past in the window above his head.

MEWTWO: Stay in attack formation!

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Technicians are seated at the computer readout table.

GOLD LEADER: (over speaker) The exhaust port is…

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

GOLD LEADER: …marked and locked in!

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Gold Leader approaches the surface and pulls out to skim the surface of the huge station. The ship moves into a deep trench, firing Rock Tomb. The surface streaks past as Flash Cannon is returned by the Death Star.

INTERIOR: GOLD FIVE'S Y-WING - COCKPIT - TRAVELING.

Gold Five, an Empoleon, looks around to see if enemy ships are near. His fighter is buffeted by Imperial flak.

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

Gold Leader races down the enormous trench that leads to the exhaust port. Flash Cannon shots blast toward him in increasing numbers, occasionally exploding near the ship causing it to bounce about.

GOLD LEADER: Switch power to front deflector screens.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Three Y-wing skim the Death Star surface deep in the trench, as Flash Cannon bolts streak past on all sides.

EXTERIOR: DEATH STAR SURFACE - GUN EMPLACEMENTS.

An exterior surface gun blazes away at the oncoming Rebel fighters.

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

GOLD LEADER: How many guns do you think, Gold Five.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

GOLD FIVE: (over speaker) I'd say about twenty guns. Some on the surface, some on the towers.

Leia, Threepio, and the technicians view the projected target screen, as red and blue target lights glow. The red target near the center blinks on and off.

MASSASSI INTERCOM VOICE: (over speaker) Death Star will be in range in five minutes.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

The three Y-wing fighters race toward camera and zoom overhead through a hail of Flash Cannon.

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

Gold Leader pulls his computer targeting device down in front of his eye. Flash Cannon bolts continue to batter the Rebel craft.

GOLD LEADER: Switching to targeting computer.

INTERIOR: GOLD TWO'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

Gold Two, a Hitmonchan, pulls down his targeting eye viewer and adjusts it. His ship shudders under intense Flash Cannon barrage.

GOLD TWO: Computer's locked. Getting a signal.

As the fighters begin to approach the target area, suddenly all the Flash Cannon fire stops. An eerie clam clings over the trench as the surface whips past in a blur.

GOLD TWO: The guns… they've stopped!

INTERIOR: GOLD FIVE'S COCKPIT.

Gold Five looks behind him.

GOLD FIVE: Stabilize your rear deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters.

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

GOLD LEADER: Oh, Shinx! They're coming in! Three marks at two ten.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Three Imperial TIE ships, Darth Mewtwo in the center flanked by two wingmen, dive in precise formation almost vertically toward the Death Star surface.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Darth Mewtwo calmly adjusts his control stick as the stars zoom by.

MEWTWO: I'll take them myself! Cover me!

WINGMAN'S VOICE: (over speaker) Yes, sir.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Three TIE fighters zoom across the surface of the Death Star.

INTERIOR: DARTH VADER'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo lines up Gold Two in his targeting computer. Mewtwo's hands grip the control stick as he presses the button.

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S Y-WING - COCKPIT

The cockpit explodes around Gold Two. His head falls forward.

GOLD TWO: Fuuuuuu-rreeeeeeeet!

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

As Gold Two's ship explodes, debris is flung out into space.

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

Gold Leader looks over his shoulder at the scene.

GOLD LEADER: Holy Krabbys!

EXTERIOR: DEATH STAR TRENCH.

The three TIE fighters race along in the trench in a tight formation.

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

Gold Leader panics.

GOLD LEADER: (into mike) I can't maneuver!

INTERIOR: GOLD FIVE'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

Gold Five tries to calm Gold Leader.

GOLD FIVE: Stay on target.

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

The Death Star races by outside the cockpit window as he adjusts his targeting device.

GOLD LEADER: We're too close.

INTERIOR: GOLD FIVE'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

The older pilot remains calm.

GOLD FIVE: Stay on target!

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

Now he's really panicked.

GOLD LEADER: Loosen up!

INTERIOR: DARTH VADER'S COCKPIT.

Vader calmly adjusts his targeting computer and pushes the fire button.

INTERIOR: GOLD LEADER'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

Gold Leader's ship is hit by Vader's laser.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Gold Leader explodes in a ball of flames, throwing debris in all directions.

INTERIOR: GOLD FIVE'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

Gold Five moves in on the exhaust port.

GOLD FIVE: Gold Five to Red Leader...

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke looks over his shoulder at the action outside of his cockpit.

GOLD FIVE: (over headset) Lost Tiree, lost Dutch.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

RED NINE: (over headset) You mean your friends, right?

RED LEADER: I copy, Gold Five.

INTERIOR: GOLD FIVE'S Y-WING - COCKPIT.

GOLD FIVE: They came from behind…

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

One of the engines explodes on Gold Five's Y-wing fighter, blazing out of control. He dives past the horizon toward the Death Star's surface, passing a TIE fighter during his descent. Gold Five spins toward his death.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke looks nervously about him at the explosive battle.

LUKE: We are so screwed.

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR - CONTROL ROOM.

Grant Moff Tarkin, a Zoroark, and a Chief Officer, a Houndoom, stand in the Death Star's control room.

OFFICER: We've analyzed their attack, sir, and there is a danger of being blown up. Should I have your ship standing by?

TARKIN: Evacuate? In our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances!

OFFICER: Okay, it's your funeral.

Tarkin turns to the computer readout screen. Flames move around the green disk at the center of the screen, as numbers read across the bottom.

VOICE: (over speaker) Rebel base, three minutes and closing.

INTERIOR: READ LEADER'S COCKPIT.

Red Leader looks over at his wingmen.

RED LEADER: Red Group, this is Red Leader.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Dodonna moves to the intercom as he fiddles with the computer keys.

RED LEADER: (over speaker) Rendezvous at mark six point one.

WEDGE: (over speaker) This is Red Two. Flying toward you.

BIGGS: (over speaker) Red Three, standing by.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT:

DODONNA: (over headset) Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run. And make this quick, I have a contest to go to in an hour.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

RED LEADER'S VOICE: (over headset) Copy, Base One. Luke, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal… to start your run.

BIGGS: (over headset) What?

RED TEN: (over headset) He said, wait your turn.

Luke nods his head.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

The X-wing fighters of Luke, Biggs, and Wedge fly in formation high above the Death Star's surface.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke peers out from his cockpit.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Two X-wings move across the surface of the Death Star. Red Leader's X-wing drops down to the surface leading to the exhaust port.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

Red Leader looks around to watch for the TIE fighters. He begins to perspire.

RED LEADER: This is it!

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

Red Leader roams down the trench of the Death Star as Flash Cannon blasts streak across the black heavens.

EXTERIOR: DEATH STAR SURFACE - GUN EMPLACEMENTS.

A huge remote-control Blastoise cannon fires at the approaching Rebel fighters.

EXTERIOR: DEATH STAR TRENCH.

The Rebel fighters evade the Imperial Flash Cannon blasts.

INTERIOR: RED TEN'S COCKPIT.

Red Ten looks around for the Imperial fighters.

RED TEN: Are we there yet? We should be able to see it by now.

EXTERIOR: DEATH STAR TRENCH.

From the cockpits of the Rebel pilots, the surface of the Death Star streaks by, with Imperial Flash Cannon fire shooting toward them.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

RED LEADER: Keep your eyes open for those fighters!

INTERIOR: RED TEN'S COCKPIT.

RED TEN: There's too much interference!

EXTERIOR: SPACE - DEATH STAR TRENCH.

Three X-wing fighters move in formation down the Death Star trench.

RED TEN'S VOICE: Red Five, can you see them from where you are? You are higher up, after all.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke looks down at the Death Star surface below.

LUKE: No sign of any… wait!

INTERIOR: RED TEN'S COCKPIT.

Red Ten looks up and sees the Imperial fighters.

LUKE: (over headset) Coming in point three five.

RED TEN: Oh yeah, now I see them.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Three TIE fighters, Mewtwo flanked by two wingmen, dive in a tight formation. The sun reflects off their dominate solar fins as they loop toward the Death Star's surface.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

Red Leader pulls his targeting device in front of his eyes and makes several adjustments.

RED LEADER: I'm in range.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Red Leader's X-wing moves up the Death Star trench.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

RED LEADER: Target's coming up!

Red Leader looks at his computer target readout screen. He then looks into his targeting device.

RED LEADER: Just hold them off for a few seconds.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo adjusts his control lever and dives on the X-wing fighters.

MEWTWO: Close up formation.

EXTERIOR: DEATH STAR TRENCH.

The three TIE fighters move in formation across the Death Star surface.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

Red Leader lines up his target on the targeting device cross hairs.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Vader and his wingmen zoom down the trench.

INTERIOR: DARTH VADER'S COCKPIT.

Vader rapidly approaches the two X-wings of Red Ten and Red Nine. Vader's Air Cutter blades flash below the view of the front porthole. the X-wings show in the center of Vader's computer screen.

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

Red Nine's X-wing fighter is hit by Vader's Air Cutter, and it explodes into flames against the trench.

RED NINE: I never found out if I had wooonnnnn…

INTERIOR: RED TEN'S COCKPIT.

Red Ten works at his controls furiously, trying to avoid Vader's fighter behind him.

RED TEN: You'd better let her loose.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

Red Leader is concentrating on his targeting device.

RED LEADER: Almost there!

INTERIOR: RED TEN'S COCKPIT.

Red Ten panics.

RED TEN: Hurry up! I can't hold them!

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Vader and his wingmen whip through the trench in pursuit of the Rebel fighters.

INTERIOR: DARTH VADER'S COCKPIT.

Vader coolly pushes the fire button on his control stick.

INTERIOR: RED TEN'S COCKPIT.

Darth Vader's well-aimed Air Cutter proves to be unavoidable, and strikes Red Ten's ship. Red Ten screams in anguish and pain.

RED TEN: Shiiiiiiiiii-nx!

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Red Ten's ship explodes and bursts into flames.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

Grimly, Red Leader takes careful aim and watches his computer targeting device, which shows the target lined up in the cross hairs, and fires his ship's Hyper Beam.

RED LEADER: It's away!

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR.

An armed Imperial Bisharp stormtrooper is knocked to the floor from the attack explosion.

STORMTROOPER: Ow! You big meanie!

Other troopers scurrying about the corridors are knocked against the wall and lose their balance.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Leia and the others stare at the computer screen.

RED SEVEN'S VOICE: (over speaker) Woohoo! It's a hit!

RED LEADER: (over speaker) Negative.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

Red Leader looks back at the receding Death Star. Tiny explosions are visible in the distance.

RED LEADER: Negative! It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface.

RED SEVEN: (over headset) Sorry, what?

RED LEADER: I missed, okay? There, I said it!

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR - TIE FIGHTER.

Darth Mewtwo peels off in pursuit as Red Leader's X-wing passes the Death Star horizon.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo swings his ship around for the next kill.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

LUKE: (over headset) Red Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point…

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke tries to spot Red Leader. He looks down at the Death Star surface.

LUKE: …oh-five; we'll cover for you.

RED LEADER: (over headset) Stay there…

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

A wary Red Leader looks about nervously.

RED LEADER: …I just lost my starboard engine.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke looks excitedly toward Red Leader's X-wing.

RED LEADER: (over headset) Get set to make your attack run.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo's gloved hands make contact with the control sticks, and he presses their firing buttons.

INTERIOR: RED LEADER'S COCKPIT.

Red Leader fights to gain control of his ship.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Laserbolts are flung from Vader's TIE fighter, connecting with Red Leader's Rebel X-wing fighter. Red Leader buys it, creating a tremendous explosion far below. He screams and is destroyed.

RED LEADER: Banzaaaaaiiiiiiii!

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke looks out the window of his X-wing at the explosion far below. For the first time, he feels the helplessness of his situation.

LUKE: Yep, definitely screwed.

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR.

Grand Moff Tarkin casts a sinister eye at the computer screen.

DEATH STAR INTERCOM VOICE: Rebel base, one minute and closing.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Dodonna and Princess Leia, with Threepio beside them, listen intently to the talk between the pilots. The room is grim after Red Leader's death. Princess Leia nervously paces the room.

LUKE: (over speaker) Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle.

INTERIOR: WEDGE'S COCKPIT.

The horizon twists as Wedge begins to pull out.

WEDGE: Right with you, boss.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

The two X-wings peel off against a background of stars and dive toward the Death Star.

INTERIOR: BIGGS' COCKPIT.

BIGGS: Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

LUKE: It'll be just like Desolate Canyon back home.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

The three X-wings move in, unleashing a barrage of Dragon Breath fire. Flash Cannon shots are returned from the Death Star.

INTERIOR: BIGGS' COCKPIT.

Luke's lifelong friend struggles with his controls.

BIGGS: We'll stay back far enough to cover you.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S COCKPIT.

Flak and Flash Cannon blasts flash outside Luke's cockpit window.

WEDGE: (over headset) My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port! Are you sure the computer can hit it? In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of bad at using computers.

EXTERIOR: DEATH STAR - GUN EMPLACEMENTS.

The Death Star Blastoise cannon slowly rotates as it shoots Flash Cannon.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke looks around for the Imperial TIE fighters. He thinks for a moment and then moves his targeting device into position.

LUKE: Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!

INTERIOR: WEDGE'S COCKPIT.

Wedge looks excitedly about for any sign of the TIE fighters.

WEDGE: What about the tower?

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

LUKE: You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!

EXTERIOR: DEATH STAR SURFACE.

Luke's X-wing streaks through the trench, firing Dragon Breath.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke breaks into a nervous sweat as Flash Cannon is returned, nicking one of his wings close to the engine.

LUKE: (to Artoo) Artoo… that, that stabilizer's broken loose again! See if you can't lock it down!

EXTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER.

Artoo works to repair the damages. The canyon wall rushes by in the background, making his delicate task seem even more precarious.

ARTOO: Diglett, dig. Diglett, dig.

EXTERIOR: DEATH STAR.

Two Blastoise cannons are firing on the Rebel fighters.

INTERIOR: WEDGE'S COCKPIT.

Wedge looks up and sees the TIE ships.

WEDGE: Oh, Krabbys.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke's targeting device marks off the distance to the target.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Mewtwo and his wingmen zoom closer.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo adjusts his controls and fires Air Cutter at two X-wings flying down the trench. He scores a direct hit on Wedge.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Leia and the others are grouped around the computer board.

WEDGE: (over speaker) I'm hit! I can't stay with you.

LUKE: (over speaker) Get clear, Wedge.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

LUKE: You can't do any more good back there!

INTERIOR: WEDGE'S COCKPIT.

WEDGE: I'll keep some Poffin in the oven!

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Wedge pulls his crippled X-wing back away from the battle.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo watches the escape but issues a command to his wingmen.

MEWTWO: Let him go! Stay on the leader!

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Luke's X-wing speeds down the trench; the three TIE fighters, still in perfect unbroken formation, tail close behind.

INTERIOR: BIGGS' COCKPIT.

Biggs looks around at the TIE fighters. He is worried.

BIGGS: Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

The three TIE fighters move ever closer, closing in on Luke and Biggs.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke looks back anxiously at little Artoo.

LUKE: Artoo, try and increase the power!

EXTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER.

Ignoring the bumpy ride, flak, and lasers, a beeping Artoo-Detoo struggles to increase the power, his dome turning from side to side.

ARTOO: Diglett, dig. Diglett, dig.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Stealthily, the TIE formation creeps closer.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo adjusts his control stick.

INTERIOR: BIGGS' COCKPIT.

Biggs looks around at the TIE fighters.

BIGGS: Ruh-roh.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER.

Luke looks into his targeting device. He moves it away for a moment and ponders its use. He looks back into the computer targeter.

BIGGS: (over headset) Hurry up, Luke!

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Mewtwo and his wingmen race through the Death Star trench. Biggs moves in to cover for Luke, but Mewtwo gains on him.

INTERIOR: BIGGS' COCKPIT.

Biggs sees the TIE fighter aiming at him.

BIGGS: Wait!

INTERIOR: DARTH VADER'S COCKPIT.

Vader squeezes the fire button on his controls.

INTERIOR: BIGGS' COCKPIT.

Biggs' cockpit explodes around him, lighting him in red.

BIGGS: Yoowwwwwwll!

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Biggs' ship bursts into a million flaming bits and scatters across the surface.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Leia and the others stare at the computer board.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING COCKPIT.

Luke is stunned by Biggs' death. His eyes are watering, but his anger is also growing.

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR - CONTROL ROOM.

Grand Moff Tarkin watches the projected target screen with satisfaction.

DEATH STAR INTERCOM VOICE: Rebel base, thirty seconds and closing.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo takes aim on Luke and talks to the wingmen.

MEWTWO: I'm on the leader.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR - LUKE'S SHIP.

Luke's ship streaks through the trench of the Death Star.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Princess Leia returns her general's worried and doubtful glances with solid, grim determination. Threepio seems nervous.

THREEPIO: Hang on, Artoo!

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT.

Luke concentrates on his targeting device.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Three TIE fighters charge away down the trench toward Luke.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo's finger's curls around the control stick.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT.

Luke adjusts the lens of his targeting device.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Luke's ship charges down the trench.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT.

Luke lines up the yellow cross-hair lines of the targeting device's screen. He looks into the targeting device, then starts at a voice he hears.

BIRD JESUS'S VOICE: Use the Helix, Luke.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

The Death Star trench zooms by.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT.

Luke looks up, then starts to look back into the targeting device. He has second thoughts.

BIRD JESUS'S VOICE: Let go, Luke.

A grim determination sweeps across Luke's face as he closes his eyes and starts to mumble Bird Jesus's training to himself.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Luke's fighter streaks through the trench.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

MEWTWO: The Helix is strong with this one!

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Mewtwo follows Luke's X-wing down the trench.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT.

Luke looks to the targeting device, then away as he hears Bird Jesus's voice.

BIRD JESUS'S VOICE: Luke, trust me.

Luke's hand reaches for the control panel and presses the button. The targeting device moves away.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Leia and the others stand watching the projected screen.

BASE VOICE: (over speaker) His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?

LUKE: (over speaker) Nothing. I'm all right.

BASE VOICE: (over speaker) Welp, good enough for me.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Luke's ship streaks ever close to the exhaust port.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT.

Luke looks at the Death Star surface streaking by.

EXTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER.

Artoo-Detoo turns his head from side to side, beeping in anticipation.

ARTOO: Diglett, dig. Diglett, dig.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

The three TIE fighters, manned by Vader and his two wingmen, follow Luke's X-wing down the trench.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo maneuvers his controls as he looks at his doomed target. He presses the fire buttons on his control sticks. Air Cutter blades shoot toward Luke's X-wing fighter.

EXTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER.

A large burst of Mewtwo's Air Cutter engulfs Artoo. The arms go limp on the smoking little droid.

ARTOO: Diglett, diiiig!

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke looks frantically back over his shoulder at Artoo.

EXTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER.

Smoke billows out around little Artoo and sparks begin to fly.

LUKE: I've lost Artoo!

Artoo's eyes go all swirly as he faints.

ARTOO: Diglett, dig…

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Leia and the others stare intently at the projected screen, while Threepio watches the Princess. Lights representing the Death Star and targets glow brightly.

MASSASSI INTERCOM VOICE: The Death Star has cleared the planet. The Death Star has cleared the planet.

BASE VOICE: (over speaker) Well, we're doomed.

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR - CONTROL ROOM.

Tarkin glares at the projected target screen.

DEATH STAR INTERCOM VOICE: Rebel base, in range.

TARKIN: You may fire when ready.

DEATH STAR INTERCOM VOICE: Commence primary ignition.

An officer, a Weavile, reaches up and pushes buttons on the control panel, as green lighted buttons turn to red.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

The three TIE fighters zoom down the Death Star trench in pursuit of Luke, never breaking formation.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S COCKPIT.

Luke looks anxiously at the exhaust port.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo adjusts his control sticks, checking his projected targeting screen.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Luke's ship barrels down the trench.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo's targeting computer swings around into position. Vader takes careful aim on Luke's X-wing fighter.

MEWTWO: I have you now.

He pushes the fire buttons.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

The three TIE fighters move in on Luke. As Mewtwo's center fighter unleashes a volley of Air Cutter, one of the TIE ships at his side is hit by an Air Slash and explodes into flame. The two remaining ships continue to move in.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke looks about, wondering whose Air Slash destroyed Mewtwo's wingman.

INTERIOR: DARTH MEWTWO'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo is taken by surprise, and looks out from his cockpit.

MEWTWO: What?

INTERIOR: DARTH VADER'S WINGMAN - COCKPIT.

Vader's wingman, a Mightyena, searches around him trying to locate the unknown attacker.

WINGMAN: Aroo?

INTERIOR: MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT.

Han Solo, a Lucario, and Chewbacca, an Ursaring, grin from ear to ear.

HAN: (yelling) Yahoo!

CHEWIE: Rawr!

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

The Millennium Falcon, shaped like a Braviary, heads right at the two TIE fighters. It's a collision course.

INTERIOR: WINGMAN'S COCKPIT.

The wingman spots the pirateship coming at him and warns the Dark Lord.

WINGMAN: Look out!

EXTERIOR: DEATH STAR TRENCH.

Mewtwo's wingman gets hit by the pirate starship's Air Slash and veers radically to one side, colliding with Mewtwo's TIE fighter in the process. Vader's wingman crashes into the side wall of the trench and explodes. Mewtwo's damaged ship spins out of the trench with a damaged wing.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Mewtwo's ship spins out of control with a bent solar fin, heading for deep space.

INTERIOR: DARTH VADER'S COCKPIT.

Mewtwo turns round and round in circles as his ship spins into space.

MEWTWO: Whooohoowhooaaaa! Getting dizzy now…

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Solo's ship moves in toward the Death Star trench.

INTERIOR: MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT.

Solo, smiling, speaks to Luke over his headset mike.

HAN: (into mike) You're all clear, kid.

INTERIOR: MASSASSI OUTPOST - WAR ROOM.

Leia and the others listen to Solo's transmission.

HAN: (over speaker) Now let's blow this Poké Ball and go home!

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke looks up and smiles. He concentrates on the exhaust port, then fires his Hyper Beam.

EXTERIOR: SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR.

Luke's Hyper Beam shoots toward the port and seems to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shot does find its mark, going straight into the exhaust port and heading for the main reactor.

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke throws his head back in relief.

LUKE: It's super effective!

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR.

An Imperial soldier runs to the control panel board and pulls the attack lever as the board behind him lights up.

INTERCOM VOICE: Stand by to fire at Rebel base.

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

Two X-wings, a Y-wing, and the pirateship race toward Yavin in the distance.

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR.

Several Imperial soldiers, flanking a pensive Grand Moff Tarkin, busily push control levers and buttons.

INTERCOM VOICE: Standing by.

The rumble of a distant explosion begins.

OFFICER: You guys hear that rumbling too, right?

EXTERIOR: SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR.

The Rebel ships race out of sight, leaving the moon-like Death Star alone against a blanket of stars. Several small flashes appear on the surface. The Death Star bursts into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

INTERIOR: MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT.

HAN: Great shot, kid. That was one in a million.

CHEWIE: Growl!

INTERIOR: LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT.

Luke is at ease, and his eyes are closed.

BIRD JESUS'S VOICE: Remember, the Helix will be with you… on every day.

The ship rocks back and forth.

EXTERIOR: SPACE.

The Rebel ships race toward the fourth moon of Yavin.

FADE TO BLACK

* * *

**And there you have it! My celebration of Star Wars day.**

**My thanks go to all the people you read this, and to my brother for his great suggestions and for requesting that I added references to Twitch Plays Pokémon.**

**Thank you, and May the Fourth be with you!**


End file.
